shiguruifandomcom-20200213-history
Seigen Irako
Seigen Irako (伊良子 清玄 Irako Seigen) Iraku was born to the lowest station in society. A bastard son of a prostitute who continued to work even while she carried him in her womb. He was born a half a year late, crawling the day he was born and like Fujiki, was prone to violence and killed for the first time at a young age. Iraku also considered himself born Samurai in the same way as Fujiki does. Unlike his peers at the Iwamoto dojo, most of whom were Ashigaru and Goushi (low class Samurai) Iraku always set his sights on attaining the highest of Samurai and climb above social hierarchy. The contradiction was that Samurai were also those he the hated the most in the depths of his heart. Iraku had not risen in the world merely in order to satisfy his ambition, but in order to repudiate hierarchical society and the fixed class system. This contrasts with Fujiki, who is content with Kogan’s mercy in adopting the third son of a poor farmer and made him Samurai regardless of rank. Fujiki informed Iraku that like a seashell, the sole purpose of a man born to the house of Samurai was in protecting that house and nothing more. To Iraku, a man who was born of the lowest class and not yet aware of Fujiki’s past, such words were not inspiring. Like Fujiki, Iraku is more often symbolised as a dragon. Iraku is an androgynous looking man which bothered Fujiki when they first met, and although there is no instance to suggest Iraku is bi-sexual, he is self-aware his looks appeal to both sexes and will he use this to his advantage. Iraku murdered the real Iraku Seigen by seducing him, and fulfilled his own base desires by seducing countless women, including his master’s mistress, Iku. Although Iraku despises Samurai, recalling a drunk man he had witnessed in childhood who was butchered for merely brushing the shoulder of a Samurai; he will hypocritically murder out of rage, revenge, or to further his own ambition. Iraku murdered the real Iraku Seigen as well as murder a female servant out of rage. Iraku also killed the 15 year old Suzunosuke purely to ensure any remnants of the Kogan-ryuu school were destroyed. Though Iraku is unfaithful and often places Iku in harm’s way, Iraku cares deeply for Iku. He was reliant on her when he was blinded and was unsettled when Fujiki placed her in danger. Like Iku, Iraku is one of the only characters who will display notable acts of altruism, from helping a beggar child for no reason other than to genuinely help her, to preventing Mie from being raped, despite significantly risking his opportunity to seal his place as successor to the House of Kogan-ryuu. Iraku also displays a preference for common women. Unlike Fujiki, Iraku is disgusted at being ordered by others to commit murder. Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters